An Android operating system is an intelligent operating system, which may provide different functions by installing different application programs.
In the related art, a developed and completed application program is packed into an installation package in a format with an apk file extension, and the installation package is published to users. When the users wish to use the application program, the users may install the installation package in a mobile terminal with the Android operating system and then runs the application program. But for some users, such as the elderly, the installation of the application program is too difficult to grasp.